Dating With the Dark (Remake)
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: Sungmin memiliki trauma dimasa lalu yang membuatnya selalu merasa tak aman. Lalu lilin-lilin berwarna biru itu seakan menyampaikan pesan kepadanya, bahwa disana, sang kegelapan tengah menunggunya dengan kesabaran yang mengerikan. Lets read! KyuMin Fic! DLDR! RnR!


**PROLOG**

**=_= Dating With the Dark =_=**

**Main Cast:****  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Cho Kyuhyun**

**Warning: Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita ini milik Santhy Agatha, karena ini FF remake dari novelnya yang berjudul sama. Kami hanya mengubah yang perlu.**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**EnJOY!**

**Happy Reading**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Sungmin duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Sungmin merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini  
hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu.

Burung di pepohonan depan yang  
rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara  
menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

Tetapi pertanda apa?

Sungmin bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang.

Kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Sungmin masuk lagi ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi.

Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama?  
Rasanya sama seperti dulu... jauh di  
masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk  
menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Sungmin begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya?

Apakah ada seseorang yang  
menerobos pintu belakangnya?

Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Sungmin melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...tentu saja...

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Sungmin bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang,  
Sungmin membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Sungmin kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Sungmin menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika  
menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening  
ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Sungmin mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang  
seadanya, Sungmin melangkah maju  
memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Sungmin terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan  
wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang  
memancarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah  
berakhir...impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Sungmin berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda...tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah  
sadarnya, menarik ingatan Sungmin yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Sungmin, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang  
pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Sungmin  
mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi.  
Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.  
Lilin berwarna biru itu... jumlahnya ada sembilan buah...diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah setengah lingkaran di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari  
bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang.

Sungmin tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa  
memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

**=_= Dating With the Dark =_=**

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Sungmin lunglai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Sungmin yang membelalak mengatakan demikian. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Sungmin kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang  
merintih tak bersuara disana.

Sang Pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang pingsan dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu.

Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Sungmin yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Sungmin, diciuminya aroma leher korbannya. Sungguh diperlakukannya Sungmin bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan  
ditinggal pergi diam-diam.

Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia  
membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Sungmin, ia sering menyebutnya 'order kecil'. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja  
menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini.

Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja wanita, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia  
akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi  
untuk membunuh Sungmin, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir sang pembunuh menyentuh bibir Sungmin, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

.

**TBC/Delete**

**AN**: **HAY GUYS!** Haha gue bawa ff baru nih, tapi ini **REMAKE DARI NOVELNYA SANTHY AGATHA**! Jadi ini murni **BUKAN CERITA GUE!**

Ok, kudu review yah kalo mau lanjut! Ini ceritanya keren loh! Gak nyesel deh kalo baca *promosi*

Tapi yaa tergantung reader, minat gak? Kalo minat dan mau tau kelanjutannya harus review! :D

FF remake ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf kami karna belum bisa melanjutkan ff yg lain ~ :)

Ok, see you babay(?)

**Mind to review?**


End file.
